Accuracy International AWP
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = 137 (Camo) |damageC = 137 (Camo) |origin = |source = Basic weapon |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 30% |magazine = 10 / 30 |fire = Bolt-action |ammotype = |weightloaded = 18% (6 kg) |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds (88 frames) |addon = |system = awp |image = |date = 19 June 1999 (Counter-Strike BETA 1) |rateoffire = 48% |knockback = 27% |stun = 80% |game = }} The Accuracy International AWP ('''A'rctic 'W'arfare 'P'olice)'' is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AWP is a .338 caliber bolt-action sniper rifle which can perform one-shot one-kill in any range in any part of the body excepting legs. It is known as the best sniper rifle among most Counter-Strike players. It is one of the most used weapons in the Counter-Strike history due to its unrivaled effectiveness. : After the Free Update patch of South Korea, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Can kill an enemy in just one shot (except if he/she is shot on the leg) *Very accurate when zooming via scope *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Short reload time *High knockback to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive ($4750) *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire due to its bolt-action *Extremely inaccurate while moving or unscoped *Loud firing sound. Attracts and/or alerts enemies of sniper's presence Tactics using AWP Normal matches *Aiming for the head is good but body shots can still kill the enemy. *If you hit an enemy with AWP at legs, kill him/her with pistol as he/she is having low health power. *Do a surprise kill by jumping out from an obstacle and shoot the enemy. However, this tactic needs proper skills and practice because the wrong timing will make you miss the target and get killed by the enemy. *Avoid no-scoping while firing the AWP because it is very inaccurate. *Always perform a quick switch (default key: ) after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. Zombie Modes *In Zombie Modes, AWP can be used in safe place such as on the blue container in Assault map. The midair zombies that being shot by an AWP will be knocked away for a good distance. *Use this to knock zombies further away when they are in midair as well as on inclined planes. Variants AWP Red= AWP Red is a heavy sniper rifle that is fed with 10 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum ammunition. It has very high firepower that can kill an enemy with just one shot. |-| AWP Camouflage= The AWP Camo is a modified AWP to suit in all kinds of battle environment. Its camouflage colors effectively blend it in the shadows. In addition, it has a significant reduction in weight. |-| AWP-Z= AWP-Z is the AWP infected by Zombie virus. The user can move faster than the normal AWP in Zombie Scenario, Human Scenario and Zombie Escape modes. |-| Blazer R93= Blaser R93 Tactical is a hunting rifle built by Blaser in the 1993. It is adopted as a straight-pull bolt action system and is used by several police forces and special operation forces. This sniper has level restriction to purchase due to better performance than AWP. |-| AI AW50= The AW50 is a .50 BMG anti-materiel rifle designed by Accuracy International. The stats are mainly based on Barrett M95. |-| Savery= The Savery uses a steam powered mechanism which promotes great destruction power and high rate of fire. This weapon also has a shorter reload time. |-| AWP Elven Ranger= A sniper rifle fed with 20 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum specially designed to battle against the zombies. By zooming in, the user can charge up the shots to deal higher damage. If in possession, the user will be granted the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Sprint skill in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Armor is increased 5 levels at the start of the round for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Gallery awp viewmodel.png|View model awp worldmodel.png|World model awp shopmodel.png|Shop model Awp.gif|Store preview sniper scope.png|Scope sprite awp hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Trivia *This sniper rifle is widely known as the "AWP". In real life, the AWP is chambered with 7.62 NATO and fed with 10 rounds (the same caliber used for the Steyr Scout) while the AWM is chambered with .338 Lapua Magnum and fed with 5 rounds. In game, this weapon combines the traits of these two AW variants. **In Counter-Strike Online 2, the 2 variants are separated into 2 individual weapons. *AWP was labeled under the hot label section when the CSO is released only 1~2 months and then removed. However, it is still famous to sniper users. *After the Paint update, world and player models have been remodeled. The view model is also undergo some minor lighting adjustment. id: AWP Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Heavy weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Basic (Grade)